SongFic HTYD
by Katse
Summary: Historias cortas inspiradas en canciones. Muchas parejas pero la principal sera Toothcup. Slash y No Slash. Si hay escenas fuertes yo avisare. Quedan advertidos. PAsen a leer!
1. Chapter 1

**El primero de mi colección de Historias cortas inspiradas por músicas, todas de distintas parejas. Empiezo por mi favorita: Toothcup.**

 **Título: Lo hecho está hecho.**

 **Inspiración: La música de Shakira con el mismo nombre del título, aquí les dejo el link de la música.**

 **watch?v=N31b8DrmzVM**

 **Advertencias: Infidelidad y un poco de insinuación.**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Lo que empieza aún no termina. Del mini bar, al Edén. En muy mala compañía_

¿Cómo fue que paso esa noche tan impaciente? Aun recordaba las miradas disfrazadas que recibía por parte del chico. La fiesta de fin de año había pasado a segundo plano. Sabía lo que pretendía, y en fondo el también deseaba que continuara con las indecorosas insinuaciones a las que termino cediendo.

 _Era ese sabor en tu piel, azufre revuelto con miel. Así que me llene de coraje y me fui a caminar por el lado salvaje. Pensé "no me mires así" ya sé lo que quieres de mí._

Acabaron en una habitación de aquel lujoso hotel. Las caricias y los besos repartidos en su cuerpo lo volvían loco. Las sensaciones estaban a flor de piel. Sabía que estaba mal, pero poco les importaba. Después de haber coqueteado toda la noche, era inminente lo que pasaría después de todas las copas que habían tomado. Las prendas caían lentamente, y piel con piel, caliente se restregaba entre ellos.

 _Se siente también todo que hace mal y contigo nunca es suficiente. Nunca me sentí tan fuera de lugar, nunca tanto se escapó de mi control._

Toothless acostó lentamente en la cama a Hiccup, besando desde el cuello hacia el pecho. Manos salvajes que se adentraban en terrenos peligrosos. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no le importaba, no esa noche. No creyó caer rendido ante los encantos que mostraba el más joven, y aun así ahí estaba, rompiendo en pasión, llenando de suspiros y gemidos la habitación. Lo deseaba. Esa noche se desbordaron los sentidos y vio una faceta que nunca imagino en el pequeño y tímido Hiccup. Ese que se apenaba y sonrojaba por pequeños halagos.

 _No puede ser nada normal acabar eligiendo tan mal, no hay ceguera peor que el que no quiere mirar._

La tensión siempre estuvo allí. Quiso negarse y evitarlo. Pero fue imposible. Sabía que el chico tenía pareja. Pero esa noche nada importo. Nada los haría cambiar de idea. Se olvidaron del mundo y se entregaron al apetito que llevaban alimentando desde hacía meses. Adentrarse en aquel cuerpo le supo a ambrosía. Las embestidas iniciaron lento, saboreando el momento. Las esbeltas piernas de Hiccup abrazando el cuerpo del moreno, fundiéndose en un solo ser. La noche acabo, pero sus deseos no.

 _Para un mal como tú, no hay un cuerpo que aguante._

Creyó ingenuamente que sería un desliz de una sola noche. Pero los encuentros siguieron ocurriendo, y cada vez más se encontraba enredado en la telaraña que armaba el castaño. Comenzó con fines de semana una vez al mes, luego fueron dos al mes, terminando en encuentros de tres noches por semana o sesiones de oficina. Las noches eran de desenfreno, y las mañanas de arrepentimiento. Y cuando creía que pondría fin a eso, volvía a caer en los encantos de Hiccup.

 _Lo hecho esta hecho, volví a tropezar con la misma piedra que hubo siempre. Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal, y contigo nunca es suficiente._

La piel de Hiccup era como un veneno adictivo, sabía que lo estaba matando pero no se cansaba de él. Estaba a merced de sus deseos, solo bastaba una mirada, una caricia, un susurro y todo se iba al caño. Se movía a son de los hilos del castaño. Y por mucho que entendiera jugaba con fuego, se sentía a gusto derritiendo su alma en esa incandescencia que nunca paraba. Hiccup era la piedra con la que volvía a tropezar una y otra, y otra y otra vez. Y no había vuelta atrás.

 _Lo hecho, hecho está._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **No sé qué tal quedo, espero les gustara. Tengo muchas canciones con las que me inspiro para escribir, pero si tienen peticiones con gusto la acepto, siempre y cuando sea con una música. Las parejas son al azar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Lullaby**

 **Inspiración: Nickelback y sus historias inspiradoras x3**

 **watch?v=4OjiOn5s8s8**

 **Advertencias: Mucho llanto. Van a llorar. Ya lo dije.**

 **Pareja: Pues aparecen Toothless y Hiccup, pero no en plan romántico xc**

 **Pd: les va a doler.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Definitivamente ese había sido el día que lo definía todo, la gota que derramo el vaso. Ya no podía seguir. No tenía sentido. Busco todas las razones para no hacerlo, pero simplemente encontró muchas más y muy bien definidas. No quería ser una carga. Había sentido ese vacío muchas veces, pero nunca como ahora. Y deseaba que acabara.

Dejo una carta, pero no para justificar lo que iba a hacer, no. Dejo la carta para disculparse por la patética persona que era y el disgusto que les hizo pasar a los demás, dejaba la carta para decirles que ya no tenían que esforzarse por llevar la carga de soportar vivir con alguien como él. No quería algo espectacular, solo quería acabar con su vida. Tampoco quería que lo recordaran, si en vida no hizo nada, dudaba que recordándolo ya muerto afectara la vida de los demás en algo.

Esa tarde lo decidió y no regreso a casa. Comenzó a caminar y ver todos los detalles del mundo, tal vez encontraba un motivo por el cual quedarse y no cometer semerenda locura, sabía lo que hacía, pero prefería dejar de sentir dolor. Ya basta.

No encontró lo que buscaba.

Llego al puente que tantas veces recorrió, allí seria. Allí quitaría su vida y libraría al mundo de tan estorbosa existencia. Adiós a los gritos. Adiós a los sentimientos de insignificancia. Adiós al dolor. Adiós peque; o y detestable ser.

El puente era lo suficientemente alto como para morir por el golpe, y si no lo mataba la caída lo harían los vehículos que circulaban. Estaba oscuro a excepción de algunos faroles que alumbraban tenuemente.

Se situó a la orilla, mirando hacia abajo. Una vez escucho que para suicidarse tendría que ser uno valiente. Él había sido cobarde toda su vida, y tomaría valentía solo para quitársela. Patético.

Se subió lentamente al barandal, como si lo dudara, y tal vez en el fondo muy en el fondo, una peque; a parte –la racional – lo hacía. Sintió una brisa ligera acariciando su rostro, suspiro y tomo un último soplo de aliento… y lo escucho.

No un llamado milagroso, o una voz divina. No. Eran sollozos de un chico un poco más alejado de donde él se encontraba. Su curiosidad le dijo que no importaba aplazar un poco su muerte, total siempre tendría el mismo final.

Camino más allá hasta llegar con el chico. Este se miraba pálido y las lágrimas corrían por el agraciado rostro. Se atrevió a preguntar que sucedía, y se dijo que solo era curiosidad, nada más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿yo? –se miraba sorprendido.

-Sí, tu.

-Pues, intento encontrar una razón para no saltar. –Listo, crudo y sin tacto. El chico al parecer estaba peor que él. Pero no podría ser más gracioso que precisamente esa noche decidiera hacer lo mismo que el intentaba lograr.

-¿Y tienes miedo? –no le preguntaba porque le importase, lo hacía para saber si todos los suicidas opinaban igual.

-Estoy aterrado. Pero… no sé qué otra cosa hacer –otra vez volvió a romper en llanto. –El mundo es una mierda. Es injusto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿y que te imputaría a ti? Te vi hace un momento, intentas hacer lo mismo. ¿De qué vale preguntar?

-No lo sé, supongo que solo aplazo lo inevitable.

-¿También tienes miedo?

-Mucho.

Se sumieron en silencio y contemplaron la carretera plagada de tráfico a esa hora de la noche.

-¿Crees… que a alguien le importe? Digo, ¿Qué yo desaparezca?

-No lo sé. ¿No te has atrevido a preguntarle a alguien?

-No tengo a nadie.

-Esa es típica excusa de suicida.

-Mi familia murió. Por mi culpa.

Toothless quedo mirando a muchacho por el rabillo del ojo. No sabía que intentaba hablando con él, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

-¿Qué hiciste para pensar eso?

-Yo… desee que desaparecieran. Los dos. Fue mi culpa.

-Un deseo cualquiera lo pide. Pero no siempre se cumple, eso no te hace responsable.

-¡Si lo hace! ¡Yo los mate!

-Está bien, cálmate. ¿Por qué dices que los mataste y a quienes?

-A mis padres. Tuve una discusión con ellos y yo… ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Intento hacer conversación.

-Estás jugando. ¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Qué no es suficiente con tus demonios que vienes a incordiar a los míos? Por una razón estabas a punto de tirarte. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre mis motivos y los tuyos? ¡Déjame solo!

-ES que… no puedo.

-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Lárgate de una vez y déjame en paz! Poco te puede importar lo que me pase, igual te vas a matar.

-Busco una razón para no hacerlo.

-¿Y piensas que la encontraras conmigo? Estas mal, idiota. Lo único que puedo ocasionar yo es que te lances más rápido.

-Pues, hace veinte minutos ya lo hubiera estado, pero no lo hice. Por ti.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Aun…

Otra vez el silencio incomodo regreso. Toothless no pensaba en nada, literalmente. No entendía porque seguía cerca del chico. Ese que le decía que se alejara y se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Debería hacerlo.

-No quiero… morir. –fueron las débiles palabras que escucho. –Pero tengo miedo, sabes. No sé qué hacer.

El chico se giró para mirarlo de frente. Algo dentro de Toothless se removió, no sabía que pero lo hizo. Intento acercarse pero el otro retrocedió.

-No me mires así, se lo que significa esa mirada y no necesito compasión.

-Yo no tengo compasión por alguien que desea terminar con su vida. No tengo compasión ni por mí mismo. ¿Cómo sería capaz de compadecer a alguien más? –soltó una especie de carcajada que más bien parecía un gemido de dolor. –Estoy peor que tú. Lo miserable no se compadece.

-¿Y por qué sigues aquí?

-La verdad, no lo sé. Intento entenderte, tal vez así me entiendo yo mismo o no se… solo, es complicado.

-Duele, duele mucho.

El llanto volvió y Toothless esta vez sí logro acercarse al chico y abrazarlo. Era por mucho más pequeño que él y estaba temblando, aunque no sabía si por el frio de la noche o porque se moría de miedo. Intento apartarse de el para ofrecerle la chaqueta que llevaba pero el chico lo impidió aferrándose más fuerte a su pecho.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Ya lo veras.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? No sabes que pasara mañana, no puedes asegurarme que estare bien.

-Lo estarás, te lo aseguro. Te falta mucho por vivir, serás un gran hombre y enorgullecerás a tus padres estén donde estén. Tú aun tienes salvación, no como yo. Yo ya estoy podrido.

-Si yo tengo salvación, tú también la tienes.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Toothless acariciaba los cabellos del chico lentamente pensando en la pregunta que le hico este.

-Porque ya lo intente todo, no tengo una razón para estar en este mundo.

-Yo podría darte una.

-¿Y cuál sería esa, pequeño niño?

-¡No soy pequeño! tengo diecisiete.

-Ohh gran hombre, disculpe mi ignorancia.

-No te burles –El chico sonrió y golpeo juguetonamente el pecho del moreno.

-Ok, no me burlo pero, ¿me dirás la razón?

-podrías hacerme compañía. De esa forma yo no salto, ni tu tampoco.

-Ese parece buen plan. ¿Tardaste mucho en idearlo?

-No mucho.

El chico de apoco dejo de temblar pero seguía aferrado al cuerpo del mayor.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco.

-¿Por qué dices que fue tu culpa que murieran tus padres? –EL tacto nunca fue lo suyo, y en esa situación donde todos revelaban sus oscuros pensamientos le parecía absurdo andarse con rodeos.

-Escape de casa. Salieron a buscarme, estaba nevando y la carretera estaba resbalosa. Cuando llegue a la mañana siguiente a casa me recibió un policía y me dijo lo que sucedió. –Sintió al chico removerse – Ellos chocaron contra un furgón que no lograron ver por lo oscuro que estaba. Fue mi culpa.

-Un accidente puede ocurrir siempre, no fue tu culpa. –intento consolar, pero dentro del abrazo sintió otra vez como comenzaba a llorar.

-Si no hubiera escapado ellos seguirían vivos. Fui un estúpido.

-No pienses así.

-ES la verdad. –El niño levanto el rostro y Toothless pudo apreciar unos bellos ojos verdes devolverle la mirada. –Los extraño mucho.

-Me imagino que sí. –Toothless llevo su mano al rostro del pequeño y limpio el rastro de lágrimas –Cuando se quiere mucho a alguien, siempre duele cuando se va para siempre.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-No soy el mejor para dar motivos para vivir. Ya ves… ni yo aprecio mucho mi propia existencia.

-¿Sigues con miedo?

-Siempre tengo miedo, es algo de lo que no puedo huir.

El chico tomo su mano, esa que acariciaba aun su rostro y la apretó fuertemente.

-Puedes tomar mi mano, así ya no tendrás miedo.

Toothless sonrió, en realidad si había olvidado el dolor del que huía, y ese vacío que llenaba hasta el más recóndito pedacito de su ser poco a poco desaparecía, solo con la compañía del pequeño.

-¿Intentas que no salte?

-Tú intentas que yo no lo haga ¿Por qué no devolverte el favor?

-Entonces ¿si yo salto, tú saltas?

-Exacto. Si tú saltas, yo salto. –Dijo con convicción el pequeño. Toothless solo pudo sonreír más abiertamente.

-Eres un pillo.

-Entonces ¿piensas saltar?

-No lo hare con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me digas tu nombre.

El chico sonrió igual a Toothles –Solo si me dices el tuyo.

-Yo pregunte primero.

-Está bien, me llamo Hiccup. Te toca.

-Toothess

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Hiccup?

-Muy bien, nuestros padres no tuvieron imaginación al nombrarnos, sufriremos con eso.

-Lo sé. Pero que se le puede hacer…

-Hace frio. –Y para corroborarlo, Hiccup tembló de los pies a la cabeza por una nueva brisa. Toothless hizo lo que estuvo planeando desde momentos atrás y le entrego su chaqueta negra, su favorita.

-Gracias. ES muy bonita.

-Me la regalo mi abuelo.

-¿Y dónde está el?

-Falleció hace muchos años atrás.

-Lo lamento.

-No lo hagas, el vivió por mucho tiempo y siempre logro lo que quiso. No como yo. Él fue un gran hombre.

-Él también pudo tener sus malos ratos, vivió mucho más que tú.

-Tal vez…

Otro silencio, pero esta ya no tan incómodo. Hiccup miro hacia la carretera y comenzó a tararear una música.

-¿Qué cantas?

-Una música que escuchaba antes de venir aquí… y se me quedó grabada en la memoria.

-¿Y cómo va la letra?

-No recuerdo mucho pero intentare cantar un pedazo…

Tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a cantar.

 _I know the feeling of finding yourself_

 _Stuck out on the ledge_

 _And there ain't no healing_

 _From cutting yourself with the jagged edge…_

 _(Conozco la sensación de encontrarte a ti mismo_

 _En la cornisa pegado a la pared,_

 _Y no hay cura para cuando te cortas con el dentado filo…)_

Conocía la canción, y le parecía absurda e irónica la situación y el hecho de que el muchacho la estuviera escuchando momentos antes. Y mientras él pensaba, Hiccup seguía cantando mirando al cielo, como si se la estuviera dedicando a alguien, había mucho sentimiento en como la cantaba, y Toothless deseo escuchar más, la sola voz de Hiccup le llenaba de calor el pecho.

 _And take it from someone who´s been where you´re at_

 _You´re laid out on the floor and you´re not sure_

 _You can take this anymore…_

 _(Y tómalo de alguien que ha estado donde tu estas,_

 _Estas K.O en el suelo y no estás seguro_

 _De que puedas soportarlo más._

Y vaya que la canción les iba como anillo al dedo, los dos estaban destrozados por dentro y necesitaban un aliento más.

 _So just give it one more try_

 _With a lullaby_

 _And turn this up on the radio_

 _If you can hear me now_

 _I´m reaching out to let you know_

 _That you´re not alone_

 _And you can´t tell: "I'm scared as hell"_

 _Because I can´t get you on the telephone_

 _So just close your eyes…_

 _(Así que simplemente dale otra oportunidad,_

 _Con una canción de cuna,_

 _Y pon esto alto en la radio_

 _Si ahora puedes oírme,_

 _Estoy alcanzándote para hacerte saber_

 _Que no estás solo,_

 _Y no puedes decir: "estoy asustadísimo"_

 _Porque no puedo llegar hasta ti por teléfono,_

 _Así que simplemente cierra los ojos…)_

Por alguna razón, tenía ganas de llorar, quería dejar salir todo eso que guardaba delante las demás personas. Escuchaba las palabras salir de los labios de Hiccup y un nudo se creaba en su garganta. ¿Por qué en ese momento sentía tantas cosas, tanta confusión? La idea de morir ya no era validad, ya no quería hacerlo. Miro a Hiccup quien seguía observando el cielo.

No era posible que el muchacho se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en él.

 _Honey here comes a lullaby_

 _Your very own lullaby_

 _Please let me take you_

 _Out of the darkness and into the light_

 _Because I have faith in you…_

 _(Cariño, aquí va una canción de cuna,_

 _Tu propia canción de cuna_

 _Por favor déjame sacarte_

 _Fuera de la oscuridad, y llevarte hacia la luz._

 _Porque tengo fe en ti…)_

Al terminar esa frase, Hiccup bajo su mirada del cielo y miro fijamente a Toothless. El moreno se sintió pequeño ante tan profunda mirada. Y por un momento sintió que ahí estaba la razón para vivir que buscaba. En Hiccup.

Because I have faith in you

That you´re gonna make it through another night

Stop thinking about the easy way out

There´s no need to o and blow the candle out

Because you´re not done, you´re far too young

And the best is yet to come…

(Porque tengo fe en ti,

En que vas a conseguir pasar otra noche,

Deja de pensar en la salida fácil,

No hay necesidad de ir y apagar de un soplo la vela,

Porque no estas acabado, eres de largo demasiado joven

Y lo mejor está todavía por venir…)

Ya no sabía quién detuvo a quien de no saltar… Hiccup ya no cantaba al cielo, le cantaba a él. Y no sabía cómo responder. Conseguía retener las lágrimas por muy poco. Los ojos le escocían. Hiccup se acercó a él de nuevo y lo abrazo como había hecho antes, y siguió cantando, la voz un poco amortiguada por la cercanía de los cuerpos.

 _Just give it one more try_

 _With a lullaby_

 _And turn this up on the radio_

 _If you can hear me now_

 _I´m reaching out to let you know_

 _That you´re not alone_

 _And you can´t tell, I'm scared as hell_

 _Because I can´t get you on the telephone_

 _So just close your eyes…_

 _(Simplemente inténtalo una vez más,_

 _Con una canción de cuna,_

 _Y pon esto alto en la radio,_

 _Si ahora puedes oírme,_

 _Estoy alcanzándote para hacerte saber_

 _Que no estás solo_

 _Y no puedes decir "estoy asustadísimo"_

 _Porque no puedo llegar a ti por teléfono_

 _Así que simplemente cierra los ojos…)_

Toothless se aferró con mayor fuerza a Hiccup, como lo haría con una balsa a la deriva. Él era su salvación, estaba siendo su salvación… y ni siquiera conocía al chico.

-¿Me acompañarías a mi casa? Por favor…

-Claro que sí, descuida.

-¿Ya no piensas saltar?

-¿Por qué, tu si?

-No, ya no quiero saltar.

-Yo tampoco.

Bajaron del puente y siguieron caminando por donde indicaba el castaño. El camino parecía ser largo, pero a Toothless no le molestaba, así conocía un poco más a ese chico. Dejando atrás todo el dolor y la miseria, era un chico encantador. Una luz en la oscuridad, brillaba más que las estrellas que se podían apreciar en esa noche.

Pronto se alejaron de las calles abarrotadas y edificios, casas fueron apareciendo, las calles ya no estaban tan congestionadas y pocas personas se veían en ellas. Llegaron a lo que parecía un residencial, al parecer el niño era de familia adinerada. Caminaron mucho más. Seguían platicando de todo y de nada, disfrutando de la compañía, olvidando lo que estuvieron tentados a hacer. En ese momento solo eran ellos dos y la fría noche, que juntos se volvía cálida.

Pronto se adentraron en lo que parecía un parque, pero no se parecía a ninguno que Toothles haya visto, tal vez era cosa de ricos. Hiccup lo hizo sentarse en una banca, un poco de neblina adornaba los alrededores, pero eso no impedía apreciar lo lindo del lugar.

-Tengo sueño.

-Creí que iríamos a tu casa.

-Está cerca, pero no quiero irme todavía. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo. ¿Podemos?

-Supongo que no hay problema.

-Ninguno, nadie me espera.

-A mí tampoco. –Dijo en un suspiro el moreno.

-Toothless…

-¿Sí?

-Prométeme que no intentaras volver a saltar.

Aunque se sorprendió por la petición, en su interior sabía que no lo volvería a intentar, lo hubiera pedido Hiccup o no, pero que lo hiciera se volvía especial.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Con el corazón? –Hiccup hizo una x a la altura del pecho.

-Con el corazón –Y Toothless le imito.

El chico comenzó a dormirse, y para estar más cómodo Toothles lo recostó sobre sus piernas.

-Gracias, Toothless.

-¿Por qué?

-Por salvarme…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar dormido completamente. Toothless aprecio el rostro tranquilo de Hiccup, acaricio unos cuantos mechones rebeldes y susurro algo que solo el viento pudo escuchar.

Al día siguiente, con los primeros rayos de sol, Toothless se despertó algo adolorido por la posición en la que había dormido. Se estiro desentumeciendo los huesos y al hacerlo noto que faltaba un peso extra. Busco a Hiccup con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Se levantó de la banca y decidió buscarlo por los alrededores, tal vez solo había ido a caminar. Después de unos cuantos pasos se dio cuenta de que lo que en la noche le pareció un parque, era en realidad un cementerio. Eso lo asusto un poco, pero siguió buscando a Hiccup.

EN un momento fugas diviso su chaqueta a unas cuantas lapidas de distancia, tal vez Hiccup quería visitar a sus padres y por eso lo llevo al cementerio. Cuando llego al punto, solo encontró su chaqueta, el castaño no estaba. La tomo de la lápida, y al hacerlo quedo estático. El nombre en la lápida no tenía sentido. Cerca de ella habían otras dos lapidas con los nombres que ya sabía por parte de chico con el que estuvo hablando casi toda la noche.

Las lágrimas que había logrado no derramar, ahora caían libres. Eso no era posible. No lo entendía.

El viento soplo y con el vino un pequeño tarareo. Eso alegro al moreno, tal vez sí estaba equivocado y la tumba pertenecía a alguien más. Volteo a todas partes, y logro encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sentado en otra tumba, Hiccup cantaba, la misma melodía de la noche anterior. Cuando se dio cuenta que el moreno lo observaba, sonrió. Una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Solo… cierra tus ojos. Cariño, aquí va una canción de cuna. Tu propia canción de cuna. –El castaño volvió a sonreír. Y Toothless lo imito. Hiccup suspiro y susurro otra frase al viento, luego desaprecio.

Y Toothless ya no pudo más. Lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho. Y a lo lejos escucho la voz de Hiccup. Seguía con él. Aunque no lo podía ver.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Hiccup realmente lo había salvado. Su razón de vivir, el chico se la había dado. Y aun con lágrimas, continúo cantando la canción de cuna.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Ok, tengo que decir que este capítulo lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que creen todavía no tener un sentido para existir en este mundo, chicos (y chicas) no hay problema tan grande que no se pueda solucionar con una buena borrachera *Le tiran el guion en la cabeza* perdón, que diga, con una buena platica. Inténtenlo, nada les cuesta.**

 **Desahogarse nunca está de más. No saben el dolor que pueden provocarles a sus seres queridos.**

 **Por otro lado, si no tienes problemas de este tipo pero conoces a alguien que sí, haz tu buena acción del día y escucha, pero escucha de verdad. Alguien lo puede necesitar.**

 **Y disculpen si me puse en plan "Hagamos campaña contra la depre" pero es que es necesario a veces ponerse a pensar en este tipo de situaciones.**

 **Estaba escuchando a NickelBack, y aunque el video vaya por la cuajada (y solo tenga concordancia la mitad del video con la letra, al menos así lo veo yo xD), el mensaje que te deja es muy sencillo: No dejes que la oscuridad te consuma. Simple. Siempre hay salida, para todo… sin excepciones. Menos la muerte, a esa condenada nadie se le escapa, pero no hay que adelantarla. Todo a su tiempo.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, en lo personal, me hizo llorar. Y fui yo quien lo escribió xD**

 **Vale berenjenas la vida.**

 **Tengan una linda semana. Y ya saben, si quieren un fic de alguna canción que les guste, estoy a la orden.**

 **Danke!**


End file.
